


alright

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: ???? what else do i tag uh, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: all of the members are sad, but perhaps today subin might be the saddest of all.





	alright

Subin feels small and sad today.

Byungchan and Sejun are out again, doing what couples do, and Chan's also probably at the studio because he doesn’t know how to take a break (and maybe cuddle with Subin). Hanse’s locked himself away again, and he knows better than to look for Seungsik since he’s been icky these days, too, and Seungwoo’s—well, gone.

He snuffles quietly, because good boys aren’t supposed to cry for their daddies, they’re supposed to keep it in lest they annoy the others. They’re supposed to be good and wait for their daddies to come home. He stumbles over to the bunk bed that he doesn't even use anyways, reaching up on his tiptoes for one of his many plushies, fingers closing around what feels like a fin and tugging it down to reveal his blue seahorse.

“But maybe Subinie’s not a good boy,” he whispers to himself, cradling the plush close. Maybe he’s just a stupid little boy who can’t do things without his mommy and daddy, and they’ve gotten tired of him. Maybe they’ve learnt that Subin’s just a useless brat.

He pads out from his room, blue seahorse in hand, to maybe find a cookie to nibble on or—_or someone to cuddle? _His mind supplies hopefully. His lower lip trembles, because he’d like that a lot, but he doesn’t want to let himself hope again.

The tile is cold under his bare feet, but socks might make Subin slip and get into an accident, so he grits his teeth and keeps walking. Seungsik keeps the treats in the kitchen, so that’s where he’s headed, he concludes, because when he’s small thinking gets hard and tiring. It’s always been his mommy and daddy thinking for him.

There’s someone in the kitchen, someone with broad shoulders clad in a soft pastel green sweater, and _ oh _, it’s his mommy. Subin lets out a little sound of surprise when he sees Seungsik willingly out of his room for once, but it’s enough for him to take notice and turn to him with a small smile.

“Subinie?” Seungsik hums, and Subin dares to let himself smile back at him. _ Maybe mommy still loves him after all. _

“What are you doing out here, bun? Hungry?” Seungsik says, and oh, Subin hasn’t heard his hyung’s soft voice in such a long time! He nods jerkily, even if he isn’t really, just wants something to bite on. Seungsik merely turns back around to reach into the refrigerator for cookies and milk.

“If—if I can...Can I have it warm, please?” Subin manages to choke out, and Seungsik turns back around in confusion before he catches sight of the seahorse plush and _ ah_s in understanding. Subin watches him plate the cookies nicely on a plate and pour the milk into a glass before popping everything in the microwave and beckoning Subin over.

“Are you feeling small, bun?” Seungsik coos, tugging Subin into his arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. It isn’t much, but soon tears are rolling down his face and he’s soaking the front of Seungsik’s sweater.

“Oh, no, sweetheart, why are you crying?” Seungsik gasps, holding him closer even if he’s getting pressed into the counter. “Can Subinie tell mommy why he’s sad?”

A fresh wave of tears spring to his eyes at the words, and he’s gasping into the fabric, small hands scrabbling at Seungsik’s back from where they’re around his midsection. He feels so small and so stupid. Seungsik lets him cry until his tears dry up and he’s just tired, but he never stops stroking Subin’s hair all the while, exactly like how he used to.

Subin’s missed his lovely mommy.

“Subin—Subinie’s sad because—because Subinie missed mommy and daddy and—and how you used to—” Subin gets frustrated when he can’t find the words, whining and twisting in Seungsik’s arms, and he knows he’s being difficult right now, but he can’t help it.

Seungsik shushes him, smoothing away his long bangs matted to his cheeks with tears, pressing kisses all over his face until he’s only sniffling, all boneless in Seungsik’s arms. He’s only managed to get out a fractured sentence, but it’s all fine, because Subin remembers Seungsik saying how mommies always understand their baby boys.

“Are you still hungry, bun?” Seungsik murmurs, and Subin shakes his head. His mommy nods, but still retrieves the milk from the microwaves anyway. Checking the temperature, he deems it cool enough for Subin, and pours it into a bottle because _ you might spill, honey bun_, Seungsik says with a comforting smile. He makes sure he has a secure enough grip before he starts drinking, and starts tugging him back to his room.

Setting him down on Seungwoo's bed, Seungsik turns back around to do—well, _ something_. Subin's eyes are slowly sliding shut with every suckle of his bottle, comforting and warm in his hands, and he might have fallen asleep if Seungsik hadn't slid in next to him.

A familiar scent makes him twitch and grudgingly pry open his eyes, and he's met with an array of his most treasured plushies. There's his favourite lion, his fox, his dinosaur, his penguin, his giraffe, and of course, his misshapen potato.

Subin giggles, immediately reaching for the potato and fitting a part into his mouth to start biting. If one asked any of the members, they'd groan and start telling how it had been an absolute nightmare to get Subin a cute enough potato plush. He remembers his hyungs staying up to look through web page after web page of child-safe toys to console him when he'd started wailing about not having Seungsik too while he slept.

"Bun, no," Seungsik chides, but at the slightest pout, he sighs and gives in to him. Subin giggles again, play-wrestling with him until he's below Subin.

"Thank you, mommy," Subin says softly, burying his face into Seungsik's neck. He smells like something warm and sweet, and it's so tempting to start biting on him too.

"It's going to be alright, bun," Seungsik murmurs, breaking his line of thought. Oh _ right_, he'd been sad. He nods a little, arms tightening around his mommy's neck. 

"I know," he whispers, willing away the tears welling up in his eyes. "I was just being a brat, I guess."

Seungsik laughs, and his chest rumbles under Subin, making him laugh along too. "Thank you for being so sweet, bun," Seungsik chuckles, running a hand through his hair and pressing another kiss to the brown locks.

"We're so happy because of you."


End file.
